


Only a Floo Away

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Fred makes a confession





	Only a Floo Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Takes place during HBP, at Hogwarts, March 1st, obviously AU and EWE.  Originally written for the fwhg_ldws challenge on livejournal.  


* * *

"Hermione."

She had been sitting in the hall outside the hospital wing.  She looked up from her New Theory of Numerology book for Arithmancy and was surprised by the sheepish look on Fred's face.  Fred Weasley didn't do sheepish.  She slid the bookmark in to hold her place on page 364 and closed the book, laying it to rest on her left.  She patted the seat cushion to her right and Fred sat beside her.  "Shouldn't you be at Ron's bedside?"

"It's kind of crowded in there, now that Mum and Dad have finished talking to Madam Pomfrey.   Mum's still all weepy and fawning over him.  I swear, I think he's pretending to be asleep.  I didn't see you leave."

"No.  I sneaked out after he woke up and Lavender came in."

"Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Has something changed?"

She looked at Fred quizzically.  "Ron and I were always only friends.  Nothing more."

Now, it was his turn to question her with a look.  "Nothing?"

"No."

"Good," he said, a strangely serious, determined inflection to his voice, a twinkle in his eye.  He leaned closer to her, a small smile resting briefly on his lips until his met hers, and he was kissing her.  It was soft and wet and as she leaned into him, the pressure increased and her lips parted.  Fred did not disappoint her when he slipped his tongue between her lips to lick her tongue and the top of her mouth, but his gentleness surprised her.  Hermione was the first to break free, moving only inches away, their eyes locked on each other.  She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"What are you doing, Fred Weasley?" she admonished.

"Kissing you, Granger."

_So matter of fact_ , she thought.  "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.  "Because I wanted to.  Because I've wanted to for a very long time, and seeing Ron…so near death….  I just thought I didn't want to die without having kissed you; without telling you..."

"Fred –"

"Granger, I like you.  I want to be with you.  I want to _be_ with you."  He put one hand on her knee and the other arm around her back, and drew her in closer.  She looked at him, confused, but allowed him to pull her to him, and when he kissed her again, she didn't protest, but instead closed her eyes and as his lips pressed against hers, a little more aggressively this time, she thought of the upcoming end of term when she planned to spend much of her summer holiday at the Burrow.  Or in Diagon Alley.  After all, the Burrow was only a floo away.


End file.
